


A Late Christmas Present

by areyoutherelarry



Series: Ziam Military AU [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Christmas, Kid Fic, M/M, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoutherelarry/pseuds/areyoutherelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has to tell Zayn and their kids he won’t be home for Christmas….Or will he? (American military AU)</p><p>004. a war scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them.
> 
> This wasn't that great of a response to the prompt.... since it's really not about war at all.

Liam has to Skype Zayn and tell him he’s not coming home for Christmas. Zayn is going to kick his ass. He might actually get into a scuffle with his husband over this when he eventually gets home; he’s not over-exaggerating. He’s definitely not looking forward to that. It’s just that he can’t not let Niall go home. His wife just had a baby and while it is fully within Liam’s right to take his leave next week, Niall deserves to be at his baby’s first Christmas.

He logs onto the computer and then onto Skype; he won’t have much time to chat with his family but he never does. They’re used to it by now, and sometimes Liam gets hit by how miserable it all is.

Immediately, there’s a call from Zayn and Liam answers it. He’s greeted by Zayn’s grinning face and a howled, “Papa,” from the toddler on his lap. When Zayn looks at Liam’s face, the smile fades faster than Liam can memorize it.

“Baby girl, go get Taj,” Zayn says kissing Arya’s hair.

“You’re not coming home,” Zayn hisses and his face is nothing but tight resignation.

“Niall’s wife just had a baby; he didn’t get to go home for the birth we couldn’t swing the leave, but one of us can go home for Christmas.”

“Fuck you, Liam,” Zayn says, fiercely, “Seriously, fuck you, and your self-sacrificing nature.”

“Babe,” Liam pleads.

“Hey, Pops,” Taj calls as he walks into the room, waving at the webcam.

“Hey, kiddo,” Liam says trying to grin at their son.

“Go get your report card, Taj, to show to Papa,” Zayn says patting the ten-year old on the back and then whispers to the curly-headed toddler.

“You’re telling them,” Zayn grits through his teeth.

“If it means anything, I am very sorry, babe,” Liam says wearily, clearing his throat and playing with his wedding ring.

Zayn sighs heavily with his teeth gritted and then murmurs, “I know.”

Taj comes back into view waving a piece of paper and Arya skids into the frame with her hands clasped behind her back.

“One B, in social studies, and the rest As,” Taj exclaims, grinning from ear to ear and pushing the paper into view of the webcam.

“You’re your father’s son,” Liam laughs, “I’m really proud of you.”

“Thanks, Papa.”

“Me next,” Arya squeals.

“Alright, Ari, let’s see it.”

She holds up a picture, “Look, it’s Christmas.”

On the page is a rudimentary drawing of a tree, four stick figures, and square presents. It’s clearly a picture of their family and Liam sucks in a deep breath. He feels extremely guilty when he hopes there’s a power surge.

“I see that, baby, speaking of Christmas, I’m not going to be able to make it home,” Liam says quickly.

“What?” Taj shouts, while Arya’s face gets confused.

“I won’t be able to be at Christmas this year.”

“But Dad said you were coming home.”

“I was going to, kiddo, but things came up and I won’t be there.”

“I hate the army,” Taj yells as he stomps out of the room. After a few seconds, the slamming of Taj’s door reverberates through their home.

“No Papa?” Arya asks.

“I’m sorry, baby girl.”

She turns her head into Zayn’s neck.

“Babe, I am really sorry.”

“I know,” Zayn acknowledges, but it’s not with his usual forgiveness. He’s more fatalistic and slightly hostile.    

“I love you,” Liam adds.

“Yeah, me too,” Zayn replies and their Skype call is cut.

Liam feels the prickling of tears behind his eyes. He presses the heel of his palm into his eyes. Not for the first time, Liam wonders if he’s pushed Zayn too far. If that was some kind of last straw, after all it is the first time Zayn doesn’t sign off with words of love.

Zayn valiantly tries to imbue his children with the Christmas spirit. Arya is little and forgets that her Papa isn’t coming home so she’s pretty easy. She bounces around with her antler ears and red nose singing Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer on repeat, like some singing-dancing stuffed animal from Target. Zayn begs Taj not to ruin Christmas for her and he begrudgingly accepts. Taj paints ornaments with her and even gives her a quick grin, but he doesn’t do the same for Zayn. He’s resentful and petulant, and Zayn feels the same way. He doesn’t log into Skype at his usual time for three days, and he knows why Liam allowed Niall the break but doesn’t have to like it.

On Christmas Eve, Liam logs into Skype and Zayn makes the call. Liam picks up almost right away, but the screen doesn’t open to his husband’s grinning face. Liam’s eyes are slightly sunken and his lips are pressed together into thin lines.

“Hey, Liam.”

“Hi.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

“Fuck you, Zayn. I haven’t talked to you in three days because you’re pissed that I’m being a good CO and friend.”

“I know, I just, like, sometimes, I wish you’d be good to us.”

“Is that what you really think?”

“Sometimes, yeah.”

“Fuck, Zayn, you’ve got to know that’s not true,” Liam beseeches and his wrecked face makes Zayn concede.  

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Zayn, really?”

Taj, Ari,” Zayn calls through the house, “Papa’s on the computer.”

Both kids come sliding into the room, jockeying for a good position in front of the camera.

“Papa,” Arya squalls, waving her hands at him and smiling manically, “Look at my dress for Uncle Louis and Harry’s.”

Taj’s greeting is nearly as enthusiastic, but tainted by his constant anger that Liam is not coming home for tomorrow.

“We need to go soon,” Zayn informs Liam and the kids, “go get your shoes on while I say good-bye to Papa.”

“Bye, Papa,” Arya shouts.

“Bye, Ari, I love you.”

“Love you, Papa.”

“Bye, Papa, Merry Christmas,” Taj says and his face is sad.

“Merry Christmas, kiddo. Have fun and know that I love you,” Liam reminds him, which gets a tad smile.

“Love ya.”

The kids walk out of the room talking about the friends they’re going to see, the food, really treats, Harry is going to cook, and the fun they’re going to get into tonight at Louis and Harry’s.

“They’ll be okay, right?” Liam asks, his expression vulnerable.

“Probably,” Zayn says, almost bitterly, but then his face softens, “Yeah, yeah, they’ll be fine.” He watches Liam for a while. He looks exhausted and dejected, and Zayn wants nothing more than to hold his husband. “It’s you that needs to be okay. Be safe, so you can come home to us, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”

“I love you,” Zayn promises.

“I love you, too.”

Zayn waves with a whispered farewell, Liam waves back, and the Skype call disconnects.

  Christmas day brings more melancholy than Zayn was expecting. Zayn thought the prospect of presents would overshadow Liam’s absence, but both kids miss him. Arya is the first to wake-up, at the ass-crack of dawn, and crawls into bed with Zayn. She bounces mercilessly on the bed. He blows raspberries on her stomach that make her squeal. Zayn pulls her down next to him.

“Daddy needs more sleep, girlie,” he pleads. She squirms, but finally settles with her head tucked under his chin.

“Papa,” she asks into his chest.

“Not today.”

She makes a little whiny noise and mutters, “But it’s Christmas.”

“I know.”

They fall into a light sleep with Zayn running his fingers through her curls and her breathing into his neck. It’s nearly another hour before Taj plows through the master bedroom’s door.

“It’s Christmas,” he shouts and jumps on the bed.

Arya giggles and starts jumping with her brother singing Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Zayn moans and tries to trap both of them, but misses horribly, purposefully and giggles with them. When Taj falls onto the side where Liam normally sleeps, he looks wistful.

“I wish Papa was here.”

“Me too,” Zayn and Arya agree in unison.

They open presents, Arya is happy with her Dado Cubes and Planks and begins building an epic zoo for the tub of animals she also receives. Taj is excited to start building something with his Snap Circuits and will attack Sonic Free Riders later.

For dinner, Zayn loads the kids into the car to go to the Payne’s. Karen makes a Christmas ham and feeds the kids too many cookies for dessert. He loves all the sides she makes and how she fills his plate up until he can’t put another morsel in his mouth. She looks at him fondly and he thinks maybe he should feel awkward there without Liam but he doesn’t.

He’s touched when Taj brings him his gifts from under the tree. Every year, the Paynes have bought him and Taj, even when Taj wasn’t their official grandson, presents and every year he’s surprised by their generosity.

The kids get clothes that will be perfect for school. Taj gets more Xbox 360 Kinect games and a Kindle. Arya also gets an Xbox 360 Kinect game and a personalized artist’s set as well as a few books and puzzles. Zayn’s touched by all of his gifts, which include an artist’s survival kit, bamboo brushes, spray-paint, and personalized sneaker kits with sneakers in the sizes of each one of his immediate family members.

They say their goodbyes to the Paynes, kisses and hugs all-around, and head back home. He and the kids are exhausted, and they’re almost angelic in the backseat, Taj leaning over Arya’s car seat so that their heads press together in sleep.

Zayn wakes Taj gently who shuffles inside and straight to his room. Zayn scoops Arya out her car seat, she stirs, but does not wake. Zayn carries her to her room and while she’s half asleep changes her into pajamas before settling her in her bed. She murmurs words at him, but they’re incoherent. He hums in acquiescence and she relaxes quickly back into slumber. He checks on Taj who has changed into pajamas and just made it into his bed before falling asleep.

Zayn feels weary too, but while his body aches to go to sleep; he knows he won’t be able to. Not with all of the reminders of Liam today. They’ve made him edgy. He checks Skype one more time, even though he knows it’s a longshot. And it is, Liam is not logged on. He grabs some of his new supplies and heads for his studio.

It’s nearly one o’clock, when he hears it. At first, he thinks it’s one of the kids who have gotten out of bed, but the footfalls are too heavy for that. They’re coming toward the room he’s in so he waits. He’s far enough away from the kids, maybe, he can give them a chance to run or something. His heart is beating frantically and he picks up a full can of spray-paint, the best projectile he has. The person walks through the door and Zayn whips the can at the person’s head.

“Holy…” A voice mutters as the person who walked through the door ducks.

“Liam,” Zayn asks.

“You almost took off my head,” Liam accuses.

“Fuck,” Zayn says and he slams into Liam, pushing him against the wall. They’re kissing, but it’s more of a clash of teeth and a struggle to be closer to the other.

“I made it,” Liam says as he pulls away.

“Christmas is over,” Zayn says, “And I think you should be punished for missing it.”

Liam grins against his neck, kissing Zayn’s pulse point, “What did you have in mind?”

“Why don’t you go get undressed in our room and find out?”

“Mmmkay,” Liam agrees as he heads out of the room.

Zayn rushes to put away all of his supplies and wash the paint off himself. He nearly jogs to their bedroom. He finds Liam sitting on the edge of their bed pulling off his final article of clothing.

“On your knees,” Zayn commands and Liam drops quickly to his knees, “Safe word and sign?”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, before drawing Zayn into his mouth. At first Zayn’s almost reverent with him and Liam wonders why he asked about the word and sign, but then he’s rocking his hips and sliding his fingers to the back of Liam’s head.

Liam tries to relax, but it’s been quite some time and he can feel the tingle in the back of his throat. He gags, but not enough where he wants to pull off. Zayn pumps his hips a few more seconds and Liam worries briefly that’s he’s going to have flash their sign, but Zayn pulls his head away and lets him take a breath. He shoves back in rather quickly and this time Liam can concentrate on more than relaxing his throat. He swirls his tongue around the head as Zayn thrusts shallowly. He slides his tongue into the slit and Zayn jerks erratically. Liam would giggle if he wasn’t back to concentrating on relaxing his throat. He reaches his hands up to fondle Zayn’s balls when Zayn makes an abortive noise.

“Your mouth only,” Zayn hisses, Liam’s hand drops to his own swollen flesh and he grips to start pumping, “Put them behind your back. You do this well and I’ll reward you.”

Liam whines as Zayn pumps into his mouth. He knows he’s gagging now and Zayn’s enjoying it if his tightened hold on Liam’s head means anything. Zayn is hitting the back of Liam’s throat more frequently and he can’t stop the choking sounds he makes.

“I’m coming,” Zayn warns. Liam tries to prepare himself, but he can still feel the spit and cum leaking down the corner of his mouth when Zayn moans his release.

When he’s finished, Zayn pulls away from Liam and picks up his discarded T-shirt. He wipes the excess spit and cum off Liam’s face and then kisses him. It’s rough and Liam wants to slam Zayn down on the bed, but he knows right now that wouldn’t be appreciated. Zayn reaches down to Liam’s groin but instead of being met with a leaking dick he runs his hand over a sticky navel.

“Fuck,” Zayn whispers and kisses Liam again, but he’s gentler this time.

He lays Liam on the bed and crawls on top of him, kissing him reverently.

“How long this time?” Zayn asks, tugging at Liam’s earlobe with his teeth.

“Till New Year’s Day.”

“Shit, that’s a fucking lifetime.”

Liam snorts because sadly, with the last year’s record, it really will be a lifetime to them.

“Do you think you can go one more?”

Liam nods in agreement because he can already feel Zayn getting hard against him.

“Good.”

The next morning, they are awoken by an inhuman screech.

“Papa,” Arya says and rushes to climb into bed with them. Liam’s glad Zayn had the wherewithal to remember to get them both in sweatpants before falling asleep.

“I love you,” she chants as she peppers his face with kisses. Liam returns the sentiment and draws her into his arms.

Taj must have been woken by his sister’s screech because he’s at the doorway rubbing his eyes within minutes. His face lights up when he sees that there’s three bodies instead of two in the bed. He whoops and rushes the bed.

“I can’t believe you’re here. When did you get here?”

“A late Christmas present from Santa arrived just before Christmas was over,” Zayn says and both kids cheer while Liam throws him a confused look. He just winks in response. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!  
> Thank you to those who have been reading, kudos-ing, and commenting!
> 
> This is based in America. This also doesn’t completely ignore the fact that Zayn is Muslim. I just think that Ziam would celebrate Christian and Islamic holidays. Anyways that was ramble-y. 
> 
> Also, I kind of did a lot of research for this one-shot and was thinking of doing a longer fic. Would that be something people would be interested in?  
> For instance, I didn't get to mention that Zayn was an art therapist...


End file.
